Ste yuj --- Stay Strong
by Sk8r4eva
Summary: Thea, the younger sister of Lincoln, has always been a warrior. Her past is full of pain and triumph, but over the past years, she's found comfort in a stable life. When a mysterious ship crashes into Trikru territory, Thea doesn't realize how much her life is going to change. Will she find friends in these new people, or will she treat them as the enemy her clan sees them as?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so no promises it is amazing or that the grammar is spot on ;) It follows a younger sister of Lincoln starting in Season 1. I aim to get through all seasons, and the main story line will be kept mostly intact (SPOILER: If I get that far, I WILL NOT kill off Lincoln. In my opinion, that was the worst mistake by the writers). I may skip over some things/episodes just to make it easier. I also have altered some aspects of the Grounder society because we were given little information about them in Season 1. This is how I perceive/want it to be like. These are just a few things that I hope will clarify the story, as I hate reading something and not knowing what it's about or who O.C.s are. I'll add more to the O.C. list as the story progresses and I write in more new people. Enjoy and please review!**

 **O.C.s**

 **Thea - Lincoln's younger sister (around 21) and a warrior for Trikru clan**

 **Rhys - Thea's son; around 5**

 **Alo - boyfriend of Thea (NOT Rhys' father; Rhys' parentage will be explained later)**

 **Iris - Thea's close friend; not a warrior, looks after Rhys from time to time**

 ** _Italicized_** **\- in Trigedasleng**

Chapter 1

Light shone through the hut's door as Alo walked through. My eyes flickered open for a second, before I shut them again.

" _You coming?_ "

I was curled up on my mat with a fur blanket over me and Rhys snuggled by my side. Of course I didn't want to get up. I mumbled incoherent insults at him, before rising. He chuckled and walked over to me, kissing me on the lips. He smirked as he pulled back, seeing my disdain for waking up so early. But we had training, and I couldn't miss that.

" _You're lucky you have me to wake you up,_ " Alo joked as he placed a chaste kiss of Rhys' head. He had already been up for a few hours, preparing for the day of travel.

 _"I would also be lucky if I got more sleep,_ " I replied back, gathering my broadsword instead of my preferred bow and quiver.

I walked over next to Rhys, his tiny, 5-year-old peacefully sleeping form immediately bringing a smile to my face. He stirred a little, and I leaned over to whisper that I'd be back later, before placing a kiss on his forehead. Rhys' eyes opened slightly as he smiled at me, before closing again. Iris, a close friend of mine, would be by soon to check up on him, but Rhys knew to stay out of trouble. Most of the time.

Alo and I left the hut, heading to where the horses were kept. On the way, I picked up some dried meat from the night before, knowing I would need the energy for the hours to come. Training was usually brutal, but today was extra special: Anya was going begin my training to become her second. I was an accomplished warrior, but this step up to the second of the Trikru leader was incredibly important. Indra, my mentor and Trikru ambassador to Polis, had trained me for this. As we approached the horses, Lincoln appeared from behind his.

" _Hey, big brother. Ready to get your ass kicked?"_ I smirked, reminding him of the last training session where we were matched up to fight and I beat him. I was never going to let him live that down.

He frowned at me. "Use the warrior tongue. You need practice in it, and it is what Anya will expect of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Lincoln, you know perfectly well I am fluent in English. And yes, I know what will be asked of me. You forget I have been a warrior for most of my life." I walked away to prepare my horse for travel. Most of the time Lincoln respected me and my abilities as a warrior, but I hated how he would sometimes talk down to me.

"I would think you'd have a better influence on her, Alo," Lincoln said, knowing that I could still hear him.

I rolled my eyes. Alo was a respected war adviser to both Anya and the Commander, as well as an accomplished warrior and trainer. He was known for being level-headed, serious, and lethal in battle. His easy-going side only came out when we were in private, but I loved him more for that. Since I was 17 and struggling with training as a warrior and taking care of Rhys, he was always there for me along with Lincoln and Iris. He was a rising warrior at the time we met, already known for his skills and dedication. At a training we both attended we immediately felt a connection. From there on, we kept meeting up at a place between both our villages, and our relationship grew. Once Alo was promoted as a war advisor to Anya, he was able to relocate to my village. Since then, we have shared a home together and he has became a father-figure to Rhys, as well as a close friend to Lincoln. However, early on Lincoln began to see Alo as a role model for me to behave better, so maybe their friendship wasn't the best thing.

"You know as well as I do that no one influences her," Alo replied, a small smile gracing his face. In public, even that was a rarity.

"Come on, boys. I want to be the first ones to the training ground again!" I shouted as I mounted my horse and began to gallop towards the main Trikru settlement where Anya resided, as well as Indra when she was not in Polis. There, once a month, all warriors converged for a collective training session instead of separate ones held in each village daily. Alo and Lincoln quickly followed me, knowing that they'd fall behind if they didn't catch up as soon. I wasn't one to slow down.

The ride was took about 3 hours, but we arrived first as usual to the field just outside the Tondc. Lincoln had been raised here before I came around, however our family relocated shortly after I was born. It was just me and Lincoln now, and we were very close as a result of that. Within the next hour, all the other warriors of Trikru arrived and began to prepare for the next grueling hours. When Anya and Indra finally arrived, we all knelt in respect before they signaled us to begin sparring. The warriors scattered around, finding different sparring partners than they had had in the last training session. After 15 minutes, a horn would be blown to signal us to change partners. It was brutal, but I found it fun.

My first partner was a skilled man from Ahote village. He had about 100 pounds on me, but was all brute force and lacked finesse. With my speed and agility, I gained the upper hand throughout our sparring. When the horn blew, we respectfully nodded to each other and found new partners. I could feel Anya and Indra watching me, studying and analyzing my fighting. I only hoped it impressed them. I could see Lincoln sparring an equally large man, while Alo took down opponent after opponent without breaking a sweat. I shook my head. He was too good for this. After going through 5 more partners, beating them all, Indra approached me during a break.

" _You look good out there,_ " she commented as I gulped down water from my canvas.

I nodded respectfully in acknowledgment of her praise. That was a lot coming from her.

" _Anya would like to see you now,_ " she said while turning to walk away, but not before I saw a slight upturn of her lips. That told me I had impressed both her and Anya.

I followed Indra into the only tent set up. Anya was there, surrounded by many of her advisors, including Alo, who must had slipped away from the sparring. Her back was to me as she bent over a table with a map of the land and the positions of villages and command centers. The war map. From Alo, I knew there had been some trouble in Azgeda, and that the Commander was having clans prepare for a possible uprising. She turned her head to me and nodded, beckoning me to her side. I obliged, and walked over next to her.

"You've done well as a warrior and leader of your village, Thea," she said as she turned to face me. "That is why, as you may already know, I am promoting you to my second, as well as offering you a seat on my council as an advisor.

I was shocked. I expected to be named her second, but an advisor? That was major. My eyes darted to Alo, and saw a smirk on his face. That bastard. He knew and he didn't tell me. I gave a slight smile to Anya and bowed.

"I am beyond honored," I replied back, barely able to contain my pride and joy.

"Good," she said, before turning back to the map. I could tell she was going to begin talking about the tension within the coalition, but suddenly we heard shouts from outside. We all shared confused looks before walking out of the tent. In the sky, what looked like a ship was falling at a fast rate, heading towards a mountain peak near Mount Weather, fairly close to where we were. We saw it disappear behind the trees before a loud crash sounded and smoke rose from behind the tree line. Warriors begin talking rapidly.

" _Enough!_ " Anya yelled over the chaos. The warriors stilled. " _We do not know what is going on, but I promise I will find out. For now, return to your training._ "

The warriors immediately followed the command and returned to sparring, however everyone was still a bit distracted. I saw Anya lean over to Indra, whispering something. Indra nodded and went towards Lincoln. It made sense. Lincoln was one of the best trackers and knew the woods like the back of his hand. He also had a shelter near that area he could stay in while seeing what was up with the crash.

Anya turned towards us advisors. "Lincoln will see what we are facing, if anything at all. We will gather when he returns with information. You all are dismissed. I will send for you when I need you all." The advisors dispersed, and Alo squeezed my hand before striding over to a group of warriors to spar. I walked towards Lincoln.

"So you're off on a covert mission," I said. He gave a slight smile.

"I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble." Lincoln ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away before my braids were messed up. I rolled my eyes at him, before my expression softened.

" _Be safe,_ " I whispered as I pulled him into a hug.

He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. " _You too._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

 **So FYI, there is a bit of a time jump here, from 1x01 to 1x05. Like and review!**

Chapter 2

I stepped out of my hut, and watched as what looked like streaks of purple fire light up the sky. My eyes widened. This was not good.

"Alo!" I called out. He came out from the hut and swore. I was glad Rhys was asleep; he wouldn't see the fear in my eyes as I watched the flares go up and descend back towards the ground.

" _What the hell is that?"_ I asked him.

" _I have no idea. But I can tell you it came from where those sky people are._ " He grimaced and shook his head. " _We should leave. Anya will want to speak to her advisors. If those flares hit any village, it means war._ "

I frowned and followed after him towards our horses. Before leaving, I left word with one of the elders to tell Iris to look after Rhys while we were gone. Three hours later, we arrived at Tondc and were admitted into the Council room. Anya was already surrounded by a majority of the advisors.

" _Good. You both are here."_ She nodded to us, and then proceeded to fill everyone in on the situation. "The flares we saw were indeed from the sky people. Lincoln has yet to confirm it, but other scouts saw that the flares came from the general direction of their camp."

Anya paused, as if preparing for what she was about to say next. "Ahote village was hit. Forty-seven are dead and twenty-three are wounded _."_

Whispers spread throughout the room. I looked to Alo, whose face held a pained expression. He grew up in Ahote. Even though none of his family still resided there, I knew he had friends living there. I reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to show that I was there for him. He glanced down at me and gave me a pained smile.

But I was still confused. From Lincoln's early reports, the sky people didn't seem like those who would intentionally attack a village. They quarreled amongst themselves, sure, but to start a war with a clan full of thousands of warriors? I didn't think they were that stupid. I knew I was missing something.

"Why would they do that?" I asked myself, before realizing I had asked my question out loud. Many advisors scowled at me, but Anya's face was blank, as if trying to hide something. She looked to Indra, who nodded.

"A few weeks ago, one of the sky people crossed the border into Mountain Men territory. One of Indra's scouts saw, and subdued him, as he didn't want to risk retaliation from the Mountain Men. The boy was given medical treatment before placed in a location where his friends would find him," Anya answered, her voice strong and steady, daring anyone to question her judgment.

An advisor from Ahote, who must have been safe at Tondc when the flares hit, stepped in. " _Even if this is the sky people's retaliation, they went too far. This means war. Blood must have blood_."

Others nodded and spoke words of agreement, before Anya stepped in.

" _Quiet!"_ she commanded, and everyone went still. She glared at each one of us. "We do not know who these people are, or the threats they may pose. Attacking now without enough information from our scouts is unwise."

Anya glanced at Indra, before continuing. "Lincoln missed his last check-in. We think he got held up with tracking some sky people who left their camp. Scout teams are positioned between our villages and theirs. For now, we won't attack… unless they cross the East boundary."

Most advisors nodded their heads in agreement, but the man from Ahote swore and stormed out. I squeezed Alo's hand, but I already knew he wouldn't let his anger overwhelm him.

"Now," Anya said. "You are all dismissed."

We began to leave the room, but Indra motioned for both of us to stay behind.

"Alo," Anya began. "You and Indra have been summoned to Polis to advise the Commander on the Azgeda situation, as well as inform her of what is happening. You leave tonight."

Alo nodded. He often got called away to Polis, but every time I always hated to see him leave.

Anya turned to me before continuing. "Thea, we are reassigning you to assist Lincoln in watching the sky people. Since things have escalated, I believe it will beneficial to have two people on duty there. You also leave tonight, so gather what you need from here."

I nodded, accepting the assignment, but inside I was upset. I wouldn't be able to return home and be with Rhys for a while.

"You both may go." Anya said, dismissing us.

I stalked out, probably with more aggression than I should have shown. Alo could see my tension and pulled me into an embrace outside the Council building.

" _I know it will be hard to be away from Rhys, but just think. She's giving you this assignment because she trusts you and knows you will do the best,_ " he murmured.

I sighed, knowing he was right. " _How do you always know the perfect thing to say?_ "

He pulled back and smiled. " _I just do."_

Alo leaned in and kissed me, knowing we wouldn't see each other for weeks. Polis was close to four days of travel, and the Commander would want him there for as long as possible. I guaranteed that he would be pulled into training the night bloods for at least a week.

I leaned back and smiled up at him. " _Stay safe, and don't let any women steal you away from me._ "

" _Never,"_ he chuckled, before capturing me in another kiss.

" _I love you_ ," I whispered, as I pulled back slightly and rested my forehead against his. We both had to get going before Anya got angry and accused us of stalling. Which was exactly what we were doing.

" _And I love you,_ " he answered back, placing a kiss on my forehead. He then walked towards his horse and gave me a smile before mounting it and riding away. Indra was waiting for him at the Tondc entrance.

I stood there until their figures disappeared behind the tree line. Then I turned and headed to the local trading post to gather supplies. The people there gave me what I needed – Anya probably told them to – and I packed my supplies. Luckily, I had brought all my weapons with me, including my broadsword and bow. Before I left, I also wrote a letter to both Rhys and Iris, telling them Anya gave me an important assignment I'd seen them as soon as I could. Iris knew that meant I may be gone for a while and she'd have to look after Rhys, which she would happily do. I was lucky I had her. When I finished and gave the letter to a warrior headed back to my village, I gathered my things. Under the cover of darkness, I headed out into the woods, on foot in order to be more discreet. I had a long night and day of travel ahead of me.

When I arrived at Lincoln's shelter, I glanced around to make sure I wasn't being followed. I had not seen any sky people, but I was erring on the side of caution. I had not personally met a sky person, so I didn't know how capable and trained they were.

I entered the underground shelter, and swore. Before me was an unconscious girl with brown hair, her hands cuffed and attached to the wall by a chain. She definitely wasn't a grounder, so that meant only one thing: she was one of _them._

I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped and pulled out my blade, but stopped short. Lincoln.

" _What the hell are you thinking?"_ I seethed. I was beyond pissed. Not only could Lincoln be killed by the sky people for taking one of their own, but he could get into serious trouble with our clan if they found out he was harboring an enemy without telling them.

" _Thea, calm down. I'll explain everything,"_ he said, before telling me what had happened in the past day. Lincoln had seen the girl at the bottom of a ravine, unconscious and injured, and had decided to help her. I knew the story about the injured man he found when he was a small child, and how he had tried to help the man before our father made him kill the stranger. I wasn't surprised he felt some sort of responsibility to help the girl, but I was still in shock that she was here.

" _And she tried to escape?"_ I asked.

He nodded. " _She ran, but I caught up to her just as some Trikru scouts attacked a group of her people. They had crossed the East boundary."_

I grimaced. " _Yes, Anya declared that if any of them crossed that border, we'd attack them."_

Lincoln looked confused, and I realized he didn't know anything about the tragedy in Ahote. I sighed before continuing on. " _Those flares they sent up burned Ahote village. Most are either dead or injured._ "

His eyes widened with shock and grief. He was about to say something, when we heard the girl stir. We turned towards her as she opened her eyes, surprise etched in them up as she took me in.

" _Does she speak our language?"_ I asked, eyeing her.

" _No, but she speaks English. She doesn't know I can understand her though."_

I nodded, keeping my face blank as she studied me. This girl was not a warrior, but as she fervidly glared at me, I knew she had some fight in her.

I turned back to Lincoln. " _You missed your last check-in, so I need to inform the scouting group that everything is all right."_ I turned to go, before he pulled me back.

" _You won't tell them about her, will you?"_ Lincoln questioned. He knew that he'd be in major trouble if this got back to Anya.

" _No. But that doesn't mean I agree with what you did."_ I pulled my arm away and started to walk out. " _I'll be back soon. Don't do anything else stupid."_

I looked back as he shook his head and let out a brief chuckle. The girl was glancing between us, confusion and fear evident on her face. I rolled my eyes; she needed to get a grip on her emotions if she didn't want others to take advantage of them. As I walked out, it dawned on me. By not telling the scouts and Anya about the sky girl, I was just as guilty as Lincoln was according to Trikru laws.

" _Damn it,"_ I swore. We were screwed.

 **A.N.**

 **Sorry for yet another A.N. I'm just really self-conscious about my writing. So I changed a few things to make the story fit better in with the 100 plot. Nothing major, so I hope you liked it. This brings us to the end of 1x06. Thea won't be there when Octavia knocks Lincoln out and she gets rescued while he stabs Finn and gets taken prisoner. But don't worry, she'll meet the rest of the 100 very soon. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N It's been a while, so I'll get right to it! Enjoy :)**

As I walked back to Lincoln's underground shelter, I was cursing his name the entire time. I had to lie to the scouts to save his ass, and by doing so, I had put my ass on the line. I was as good as exiled, or even dead, if Anya ever found out. Alo would surely kill me too. I clenched my fists when I thought of Rhys having to grow up without me. I was going to give Lincoln hell when I got back.

When I approached the entrance to the shelter, I stopped dead in my tracks. Something was off. I knelt down and examined the surrounding ground. There were many footprints, scuffle marks, and broken twigs. I swore and notched an arrow in my bow, and drew. Cautiously, I crept down the hole and quickly looked around. There was no one here. The shackles that had bound the Sky girl were no longer attached to the wall, and everything was strewed about. A struggle had occurred here, and by the lack of Lincoln's presence, he had lost. Some blood was on the floor, but not enough that someone had died here. No, Lincoln was not dead. Yet. They had taken him prisoner.

I stalked out into the forest, and looked around. I couldn't go the Anya or any Trikru warrior with this. If I did, I would practically be confessing what Lincoln had done, and what I had covered up. No, I had to handle this on my own. I knew roughly where the Sky people's camp was, so I would have to start there. I didn't know what type of weapons or manpower they had, and Lincoln's journal that had all his notes from scouting was missing from the shelter. I would have to do the recon myself and then find some way to rescue him before they killed him for not cooperating. I gave a slight smile. At least I knew he wouldn't give me away, but I couldn't say the same about the girl. The Sky people probably already had been informed of me and were waiting for me to make a move. But they wouldn't see me coming, I was sure of that.

It took less than an hour for me to reach the Sky people's camp. I encountered no scouting parties, either theirs or Trikru's, most likely because of the storm that was rolling in. The sky was already rumbling and flashing with lightening, and trees trashed in the wind. Although not my smartest idea, I took shelter in a tree that stood close to the camp so I had a view inside. No one was mulling around the camp, so I assumed they were all inside the huge ship that stood in the camp's middle. I pursed my lips and let out an angry sigh. There was nothing I could do right now; that ship was impenetrable for just me. And the storm was getting worse. Another bolt of lighten struck close to the tree I was in, so I hurriedly dropped to the ground and ran back to Lincoln's shelter. I would wait out the storm there before going back to the Sky people's camp. Dejectedly, I laid down in Lincoln makeshift bed, and looked up at the ceiling to where I had painted the stars for him when I was little.

" _I'm coming for you, brother,"_ I whispered, before falling into a light sleep.

Lincoln looked up as the girl from before came up from the door in the floor.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. "We don't have a lot of time."

Lincoln studied her as she approached him with no hesitation, so sure he wouldn't hurt her. And he wouldn't. She was so beautiful and strong that it amazed him. He laughed to himself; she was so much like Thea. He didn't entirely know why a bond had formed between the two of them, but he knew it was there, and it was strong. That's what had pushed him last night to thank her and confirm her suspicions that he could understand her and her people. His trust in her grew when she didn't tell anyone he could speak. He was alsostill confused as to why she didn't tell anyone about Thea. Maybe she felt the connection, too.

"I brought you some water," she whispered as she brought a water jug to his lips. He took small, cautious sips, not knowing what to think of her kindness.

"It's good, right?" she continued on, wiping the excess from his lips. "Sorry I haven't seen you since everything happened. My brother's been keeping me away. He's a total dick, which you probably already figured out."

Lincoln let out a sigh and gave a slight smile. This girl was so much more than he expected.

"You do understand me. I knew it." She then studied him and looked around. "Well, at least let me get you cleaned up quick."

She took off her jacket and got a washcloth from a water basin. As she began to cautiously clean the blood off his chest and face while examining his body and markings, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was incredible. He wished he could spend more time with her, but he knew his fate. He would be dead soon and she would go on with her life. But maybe she wouldn't forget him.

"This is all my fault because I freaked out so bad when you locked me up in that cave," she paused, giving it some thought. "You'd totally understand why if you knew how I grew up." Lincoln didn't want her to forget him, so he finally responded to her.

"My name is Lincoln" he spoke, it taking him a lot of effort to form the words as his energy was drained.

"Lincoln," she stared up at him. "I'm Octavia."

He began to look away, but she moved to capture his eyes again.

"Well, is that it?" She demanded. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"It's not safe for us to talk."

"Well, if we shouldn't talk, then why did you tell me you're name?"

He inwardly sighed; it was like she could see right through him. "I want you to remember me… after I'm dead."

"You're not going to die. Don't say that."

"Octavia. This only ends one way."

"Just talk to them," she pleaded. "Tell them you're not the enemy."

"I am." He looked her in the eyes to show her the truth. He was their enemy, so he had to die.

"No, I won't accept that. What about that girl? Can't she help you?"

He avoided her question. "Why haven't you given her up?"

"Because I don't need two of you getting hurt because of me. Now, can't she help you?"

Lincoln thought about it. Thea was probably already planning a rescue mission, but she would be on her own because she wouldn't want to get either of them in trouble. If Octavia somehow got him out of the camp and Thea took him from there…

"Yes, but she wouldn't be able to get me through this camp full of people," he finally responded.

"Leave that to me. How do I get in contact with her?"

"Go back to my shelter. She'll most likely be watching and will follow you there. Tell her what you're doing." He gave it some more thought. Thea wouldn't be quick to trust this girl. "Tell her 'Rhys' when she asks how she can trust you. She will help you then."

This door squeaked as it was being pushed up.

"Okay," Octavia quickly whispered before stepping back. One of his captors entered the room.

"Octavia, get the hell out now," the guy commanded.

"Bellamy's not even here!"

"Get out, or he gets the beating I've been aching to give him."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm gone," she surrendered. Lincoln watched her as she made her way towards the door. She glanced back and gave him a slight smile, before disappearing to the room below.

I watched as some of the Sky people ate Jobi nuts and began to hallucinate. I rolled my eyes; maybe these people were more idiotic than I'd thought. Most them were still lucid, but probably not for long. This was my opportunity to get in and get Lincoln without creating too much of a stir. It was still risky, but it was the best plan. I heard metal groan as the gate to the camp opened. Two people had left an hour ago, with a third trailing behind them, but other than that, most of the people seemed to be ordered to not leave the camp. I stared as the girl from the cave emerged, glanced around, and then headed in the direction of Lincoln's shelter. I shook my head. What was this girl up to? It was probably best to not engage her, but my curiosity got the better of me. Maybe she knew of Lincoln, or maybe I could use her as a bargaining chip to trade for him. I hated to resort to that, but I would do anything to save my brother.

I quietly jumped down from my perch in the tree, and followed her. It was much too easy. She was barely paying attention to her surroundings, seemingly too focused on her path. Probably didn't even know where she was going. When she got to the entrance to Lincoln's shelter, she paused before it. With her back to me, I crept up behind her, drew my bow, and placed the tip of my arrow on the back of her neck.

"Wait," she said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm Octavia. Lincoln sent me."

"What?" I furrowed my brow and backed up, but still kept my arrow pointed at her.

Octavia turned around to face me, her hands still up. "I'm helping Lincoln, and he told me to get in contact with you. I need someone to hand him off to once I get him out of our camp."

This was unbelievable. Why would this girl, who Lincoln had held hostage, be helping him? I took a step closer. "You have five seconds before I kill you."

She stared me straight in the eyes and spoke. "Rhys."

 _Rhys._ Lincoln would never give up that name, not matter what happened to him. If Lincoln trusted this girl with Rhys' name, then she really was here to help. Or so he thought.

Octavia could still see the wariness in my eyes, so she continued. "Lincoln saved me from your people in the forest when my people were getting killed. I don't agree with what my people are doing to him, and I can't see him get killed. So please, help me. Help your brother."

I slowly nodded and lowered my weapon. Lincoln obviously trusted this girl, so I guess I would have to.

"Okay," I relented. "Do you have a plan?"

She sighed with relief. "Yes. The people in my camp are starting to hallucinate because of these nuts they are eating, so I should be able to get Lincoln past everyone. Then, I'll hand him to you to get him to safety.

"Yeah, Jobi nuts will do that," I let out a brief laugh before getting serious. "But the effects don't last long, so get back quickly to your camp and make sure everyone is taken care of before you move him."

Octavia nodded as I pointed her in the quicker direction back to the camp. "I'll take the longer way and meet you there."

She began to run back to the camp, before turning to look at me. "What's your name?"

I gave her a wary smile. "Thea."

She returned the smile before running on the path back to the camp. I let out a sigh. Either this rescue was going to be easier than I thought, or I was walking into a trap and wouldn't survive the day. But I needed to save Lincoln, and this Octavia could help me, if she was telling the truth. I frowned, before leaving on the different path that led to the Skye people camp. It was time to go get my brother, and then yell at him for being so stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry it's been a while! Here's a shortish update to tide you over until I have time to write more :) Enjoy, and I'd love it if you commented! And thank you, Mist17 for inspiring me to write more, I forgot how much I love this story! (P.S. I own nothing of the 100 except the characters I created; thought I'd add that because most authors do.)**

I watched from my perch in a tree as the sky people wandered around their camp, mumbling and running into things. If things weren't so bad, I would be laughing; the effects of Jobi nuts bring out the idiotic side of people. I perked up when I recognized Octavia coming out of the ship with a large man in a hoodie propped up against her. Lincoln. Jumping from the tree limb, I discretely made my way towards a side entrance of the camp, and then Octavia came into view.

"Octavia," I whispered, hopefully loud enough to get her attention. She looked up and made eye contact with me, before practically dragging Lincoln my way. I shifted out of the coverage and jogged to meet her. But my eyes didn't meet hers; instead they met the ones of another sky person. He had longer dark hair, and appeared fully conscious compared to his people. I instinctively reached for the weapon on my back, but he didn't sound an alarm. Instead, he nodded to me, and walked away. When Octavia reached me, she saw the wary look in my eyes.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head; nothing happened, and it didn't seem worth mentioning. He apparently wasn't one of the grounder-hating radicals of the camp, so I didn't deem him a threat.

"Nothing," I responded coolly. "Thank you. Truly."

She gave me a slight smile and passed Lincoln off to me before jogging back to her camp. I finally looked him over and let out a sigh. His wounds would need to be treated, but he'd been through worse.

 _"_ _I knew you'd come,_ " Lincoln gave out a slight chuckle and gasped. " _I was just expecting a full out storm-the-camp-and-kill-everyone rescue._ "

I shook my head, not appreciating his attempt at humor at the moment. " _We're in this together now. If you get in trouble, I will too._ "

" _Sorry about that_."

" _What is family for if not to break the rules for each other_."

He let out a brief laugh that ended in a coughing fit. I sighed, and shifted him so I'd shoulder most of his weight.

" _Let's get out of here_."

It'd been a few days since Lincoln's rescue, and Octavia had become a frequent visitor to the hovel. Lincoln and I were teaching her how to fight, and she was a quick learner. The connection between the two was evident, and when I eventually walked in on them kissing, I wasn't surprised. She was good for him; he deserved someone as strong and kind as her. But being with her was a danger to them both, and also to me. Lincoln and I still gave reports to the nearby scouts, who then relayed them to Anya, but they were mostly brief and nonspecific. We were trying to hold off the Trikru clan from attacking the sky people, but Anya and the elders were getting impatient. It was only a matter of time before they ignored our advice to withhold an attack and took their chances up against the newly found "guns" of the sky people. Octavia tried to explain these weapons to me, but I got completely lost. They seemed unreliable, but their power and deadliness kept me concerned for my people during the inevitable fight. Lincoln and Octavia appeared to be optimistic, thinking that our people could get along, but I knew that conflict couldn't be avoided.

Later one night, I went out hunting, avoiding going back to the shelter because I knew Octavia was there with Lincoln. I sighed; as much as I liked her, being cast out of my temporary home from time to time was getting annoying. I didn't say anything, though, because I was just missing Alo. I also missed Rhys. I had tried to get Anya's approval to leave for a bit to see him, but she hadn't granted my request. For some reason, I don't think she trusted Lincoln to be on his own. It surprised me, but maybe she had heard from one of my father's friends that Lincoln had a soft side. I laughed to myself; if only she knew how soft that side was. It was pretty clear he was in love with Octavia already.

I was walking back to the shelter, thinking they must be done by now, when I saw the boy sky person that let us escape the other day. He was creeping up on Lincoln and Octavia, who were saying goodbye in the clearing. I drew my bow and arrow and pointed them at the boy. But before I could call out to Lincoln to warn him, they noticed him. Lincoln drew his knife, about to attack, before Octavia stopped him. The boy lowered his weapon and said something, but I couldn't hear them from so far away. I jogged up to them, keeping my arrow still drawn. Lincoln turned to me as I approached.

" _What's going on?"_ I asked, speaking in our language to get some privacy from the sky people there.

"It's fine, Thea. Lower your weapon," he responded. I warily did so, but not before I gave the sky boy a cold look, silently telling him that one wrong move and he'd be dead. Lincoln then gestured for us to go into the shelter. This would be interesting for sure.

"So what the hell are you doing here, Finn?" Octavia questioned once we entered the shelter. I wondered the same thing. He hadn't brought any of his buddies, so it wasn't an outright attack. Even if it was, I was pretty sure I could easily take him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Finn responded before glancing around. "I could also ask how long you've known he speaks English, and that there's a second one here… but I won't."

Finn picked up a horn Trikru members blow to signal that acid fog was coming. He looked confused before he realized something. "You blew this when your people were hunting us," Finn commented, turning to Lincoln. "You saved our lives. I have to believe there's more like you."

Lincoln frowned, and took a step towards Finn. "I stabbed you," he stated.

"And we tortured you," Finn replied back, emotion rising in his voice. "If the two of us can get along, then maybe there's hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right?"

"How's that going to happen," Octavia asked, bring up a good question. I didn't think Trikru and the sky people could ever get along.

"For starters," Finn answered. "No more killing."

I rolled my eyes. Like that could happen overnight.

Lincoln shook his head. "I don't have the power to call a truce."

"Then bring me to someone who does," Finn responded back with fervor. I was impressed at how committed he was to creating peace between our two people. Lincoln began to shake his head again, which seem to aggravate Finn. "Hey, look. The rest of our people are coming down here. The first ship lands in two days."

Octavia nodded and looked at Lincoln and me. "It's true."

"And because of the attacks," he continued. "They're sending mostly soldiers, the people that enforce our laws. The Ark is about survival at any cost, and they'll kill people who fall out of line. When those people get down here, if they feel threatened, they will start a war… and I don't want that. Neither do you. And I think that's why you blew that horn."

I looked at Lincoln, and I could see his resolve wavering. He glanced at me, knowing that I could do something. I just wasn't sure yet.

Finn tried to convince us to do something. "Once the soldiers get here, it will be too late, and we'll have no power to stop them. But if they see that we're at peace, then maybe we have a chance to stay that way."

Lincoln began nod, agreeing to what Finn said, and I silently swore. It's not that I didn't want peace, I just knew that I'd be putting a lot on the line by asking Anya to meet with the sky people. Lincoln and I could get into serious trouble, which in turn could affect Rhys and even Alo.

"Alright," Lincoln agreed, and I hated that he didn't even talked to me on this first. "Thea?"

I groaned, and pushed myself from the wall I'd been leaning on. I turned to Finn and gave him a hard look, before telling him the best way this could be pulled off. "I'm our leader's second, so I can get her to meet with your leader. But I can't promise anything."

Finn nodded, but Octavia appeared concerned. "What, Bellamy? He'll never go for this."

"No," I scoffed. "Not your brother."

Finn appeared to get what I was saying; we needed the more level-headed and open-minded one. "Clarke."

I nodded. "Tomorrow, at noon. Meet us at the bridge that spans the river east of your camp. No weapons."

"Agreed." Finn stated. He nodded to Lincoln and me, before heading out.

"Well," I started after Finn left. "This will be interesting."

Lincoln and Octavia both let out a nervous laugh. She then kissed him and left, probably wanting to get back to camp before her hot-headed brother noticed her missing.

"I'll leave tonight. I should be able to make it to Tondc by morning if I keep up a fast pace," I said, Lincoln nodding at my words. "But if I don't make it back… grab Rhys and get out of here. Promise me."

Lincoln looked alarmed. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"You never know with Anya. If she thinks we somehow betrayed the clan, I won't make it out alive. So promise me you'll keep yourself and Rhys safe."

Lincoln pulled me into a hug and placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head. "I promise. But you should be able to talk yourself out of anything with that immense amount of charm you have."

I laughed and hugged him back quickly before letting go. I gather some supplies and my weapons, and then gave Lincoln a smile goodbye before leaving and starting on my journey. It was going to be a long night, and I had no idea what to expect when I arrived. I just prayed I could get the entire story told before being executed as a traitor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. This is where things get exciting in my opinion. Enjoy and review!**

I got there at dawn. It was a long, hard run in the dark. Luckily the moon was bright enough to help me find my way, but I was exhausted by the time I entered into Tondc. The watchmen gave me quizzical looks, as they knew I was on assignment and not expected back, however they let me pass without explanation. I nodded my thanks to them, and then went straight towards the Council room. Anya usually got up pretty early, so it was my best guess as to where she would be. When I entered, I saw that my assumptions were correct. Anya stood alone looking over a map of the territory, planning something. She had an intense look on her face, as if she was making life or death decisions, which she probably was. I didn't envy her position; with all the power came an insane amount of pressure and responsibility. I didn't want to disturb her thoughts, but I really needed to tell her of the situation, so I cleared my throat to get her attention. She glanced up, at first startled by my presence, and then the cold, calculating façade of the Trikru leader took over.

"Thea," her commanding voice already rattling me. "Why are you here? I haven't requested your presence."

"Apologies, Anya, but this couldn't wait," I responded, and then took a deep breath before continuing on. "We have a situation. But before I go on, I need to know you'll allow me to get the entire story out before saying anything."

She gave me a hard look, and then gestured for me to continue.

"We've made contact with the sky people," I started. My words brought shock to Anya's eyes, but she didn't interrupt. I took that as a sign to continue. "Lincoln found an injured sky girl and treated her… and they've become close. Through talking with her and some of her companions, we've come to realize they don't want a war. They just want to live in peace."

"And yet they destroyed an innocent village," Anya countered, anger flooding her voice.

"What's in the past should stay there," I responded, trying to reason with her. "Look, these people are just teenagers, and not even warriors. But more of their people are coming down in two days, and those _will_ be warriors. If we ever want to be at peace with them, it has to happen now. You have to meet with their leader, Clarke."

Anya glanced away, probably trying to figure out what to do. When she turned back to me, her face was blank, giving nothing of her decision away. I only prayed it was the one I wanted.

"Okay," Anya said. "I'll do it, if only for the sake of seeing what we're up against. I make no promises that I will agree to a peace treaty."

"Thank you," I sighed. That was the best I could ask for. "The meeting is set for noon at the river near the Eastern boarder. No weapons."

"Then we'll have to leave now. Meet at the entrance," she said. I gave her a slight nod and then begun to leave before her voice called me back. "But before you go, you need to take a blood oath and agree to be held responsible for anything that happens with these people."

I froze. Taking a blood oath was a serious thing. If anything went wrong at this meeting, I would have to take the blame without argument, and would most likely killed. I shuddered at the thought of leaving Rhys, Alo, and Lincoln behind… but I had to do this. It was the only way to achieve peace for my people and for Lincoln to actually have a chance with Octavia. So I nodded, used my blade to cut a gash on my palm, and swore to Anya's terms. She nodded, acknowledging my oath, and then gestured for me to leave. It was not exactly what I had wanted to happen, but it was at least something in the direction of peace.

About 15 minutes later, I was saddled on a horse and waiting for Anya at the Tondc entrance. When she came into view, I sighed. She was not alone. Two extensively armed guards and a group of experienced archers accompanied her. I raised my eyebrow at Anya, but didn't say anything. I honestly couldn't expect her to trust the sky people to the extent of going with no weapons yet. She nodded for me to lead the way, and we left.

We arrived with a few minutes to spare, and I saw Lincoln's figure up ahead near to bridge's clearing. I gestured for our group to stop.

"I'm going to talk with Lincoln, if that's alright. The meeting should start soon," I said, turning to Anya. She nodded, giving me permission to ride ahead. When I got to Lincoln, I hopped down from the horse and gave him a hug.

"I knew you could do it," he said, pulling back from our hug and giving me a smile.

"Of course I could. As you said, my charm is irresistible," I joked trying to lighten the mood. We both knew at this point, anything could happen, and anything could go wrong.

He glanced over my shoulder and frowned. "Weapons? Archers?"

"I know. I told her no weapons, but I was afraid to confront her about it in fear she wouldn't come," I said, shaking my head.

He sighed, knowing I was right, before looking down. When he saw my bloody hand, he stilled.

"Thea, what did you do?" He questioned, staring me directly in the eyes.

"Blood oath, taking responsibility for what happens here with the sky people," I responded, not letting my emotions enter my voice. "It was the only way to get her to come."

He gave me a look, and then opened his mouth to say something else, but we heard someone on the bridge. It was Octavia, with Finn and Clarke close behind her.

"Go," I said. "You can yell at me for being stupid later."

Lincoln sighed, placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, and then ran out to meet Octavia. I smiled when I saw her jump into his arms. They really were perfect for each other. When I heard Anya and the guards approach, I mounted my horse. The archers were not with them, so I could only assume they were positioned in the trees somewhere. I prayed that they wouldn't be needed. Anya rode slightly ahead, and I joined in between the two guards. One of them was Lenno, a childhood friend of Alo. I gave him a nod of respect and he returned it with a slight smile before putting back on his battle face.

Anya dismounted her horse and walked to the center of the bridge where Clarke met her. I was honestly surprised that they didn't bring weapons; they were young, but I didn't think they were that trusting of us abiding by the rules. I had to give them credit, though, for not blinking or panicking when they saw us all fully armed. Time passed, and the discussion between Clarke and Anya appeared to be getting heated, but I wasn't worried yet; they both could take care of themselves. I was surveying the landscape, when I saw something on the river's rocky banks to the right of the bridge. Making sure the guards next to me didn't follow my gaze, I looked again at that spot, and realized it was three sky people, each holding a gun. I shook my head; this could make things worse. But I wasn't surprised they brought backup… I wouldn't trust us either. When one of the sky people pointed his gun to the trees behind us, I was at first confused. Then I remembered the archers, who probably had their arrows drawn to be ready, which definitely could appear threatening. That was when I realized everything was about to go very, very badly.

"Clarke, run!" the sky boy screamed, before firing his gun into the trees. Chaos erupted. One fell from his perch, and the others fired their arrows back. Finn ran to Clarke to cover her, and Lincoln crouched protectively in front of Octavia. I saw him shoot me a look, wanting to get to me but not wanting to leave Octavia unprotected. I shook my head slightly. He couldn't do anything now, and neither could I; I had sworn a blood oath. Anya tried to stab Clarke, but she got shot in the arm which deterred her attack. Anya then sprinted back to us, simultaneously giving a gesture to the guards, one I knew all to well. I felt a sharp pane through my stomach as a blade entered through and then was pulled out. I turned my head and caught my executioner's eye, his blade dripping with my blood. Lenno's face was blank and cold, but his eyes held a glint of remorse for Alo's sake. Everything then appeared in slow motion. Lincoln, who had taken an arrow for Octavia, screamed my name; Octavia cried out, distraught; and Finn and Clarke looked completely shocked. Anya then appeared in my field of vision.

" _Traitor,_ " she hissed, before mounting her horse and riding off into the woods with the guards closely behind her.

My hand was clamped over my stomach, and as I pulled it away, it was covered in my sickly red blood. Black dots began to cloud my vision, and a single tear escaped as I accepted my fate. A memory of Rhys and Alo laughing together was my last thought before I slipped into darkness.

 **A.N. Yes, there will be more. No, this is not the end of Thea's story. Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry readers, I have no idea how all that computer code got in there :/ Here's the fixed version!**

 **A.N Sorry it's been so long! Here's a little to hopefully tide you over until I have more time to write. Enjoy!**

Octavia

Octavia watched as Clarke and Anya spoke. She could see the tension building up, but if anyone could convince their enemies to agree to a peace treaty, it would be Clarke. Across the bridge, she saw Thea shift in her saddle and look behind her into the trees. Thea looked confused, and then horrified. Octavia was bewildered, not knowing what Thea could have seen, until she heard Jasper's yell.

"Clarke, run!" He shouted. And then the air erupted with gunfire.

Lincoln protectively pushed Octavia back and stood in front of her, wary of what was happening. Finn rushed to Clarke, and pushed her down to avoid incoming arrows. More arrows flew past them, and Lincoln threw himself right in the way of one so it wouldn't hit her. Octavia was frightened, not knowing what to do, and then she noticed Lincoln becoming abnormally still. Looking up, she noticed a signal being exchanged between Anya and her guards as Anya ran back to her horse. Octavia was about to ask Lincoln what was going on, when one of the grounders thrusted his blade through Thea's stomach. Thea didn't look shocked, as if she knew exactly what was going to happen. She rather looked up, glancing at the guard first, and then turned to Lincoln. Her face read "I'm sorry" and "I love you" before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the ground from her horse. At this point, Lincoln was screaming Thea's name and the grounders were retreating into the woods.

Lincoln fluidly snapped the shaft of the arrow stuck in his shoulder and then sprinted to Thea. Finn and Clarke were frozen still in shock, before Clarke's inner-doctor kicked in. Octavia followed Clarke as she rushed to Thea's prone figure. The wound was directly in the center of Thea's abdomen, and was bleeding fast. Clarke took tore fabric from her shirt and tried to slow the blood, but Thea was loosing it quickly.

"No, no, no…" Lincoln whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek. "You can't die. I will not let you. You have too much to live for."

Octavia heart was torn. She hated seeing her friend like this, and Lincoln so distraught. Thea eyes fluttered open, and everyone held their breath.

"Lincoln," Thea gasped out, blood already coming out of her mouth. "Rhys. Get Rhys." Exhausted, she then fell unconscious again.

Octavia had heard that name before, but didn't know exactly who he was, just someone that was very important to Thea. She was most likely worried that the grounders would go after Rhys now that she herself had been deemed a traitor. Lincoln looked torn, though, wanting to get Rhys, but not wanting to leave Thea alone. Octavia put her hand on Lincoln's.

"Go. I won't leave her side." Octavia said. Lincoln nodded, and then, giving one last glance at his sister, sprinted into the woods in the direction of where Rhys was.

"Okay, okay," Clarke muttered, her hand still on the rag soaking up Thea's blood. "We need to get her back to camp. I can help her there. My mom can help her."

Octavia nodded. Getting Abby's help, an experienced doctor, was their best option. Finn appeared behind them, and glancing at Clarke for directions, picked Thea up carefully. They all then jogged back across the bridge in the direction of their camp. No words were exchanged with Bellamy, Jasper, and Raven when they all met up, because Thea was their first priority, at least for Octavia, Clarke, and Finn. Inside, though, Octavia was fuming. She understood needing backup, but Jasper fired the first shots, and Thea life was now in jeopardy. When they got to camp, everyone was shocked at Thea's presence. They didn't understand why one of their enemies wasn't being left to die. Anger started to rise and protests begun, but Finn silenced them all with a look that said to not question him. He brought Thea into the ship and right after yelling at everyone to scram, he placed her down on a makeshift bed. Clarke huddled around Thea and got to work, having gotten the radio already to communicate with her mom. Everyone took a step back, giving Clarke and Thea some space, and then the arguments begun.

"What the hell?" Finn angrily exclaimed, directing towards Bellamy. "You ruined everything!"

"No, we saved you," Bellamy countered, scoffing per his usual attitude when he wasn't sure if he did the right thing. "There were archers in the trees. They were going to kill you."

"No, all you had to do was trust me. You just wanted to start a war and prove that you're not a waste of space," Finn sneered, pushing Bellamy, who responded back with a push of his own. Fists were thrown before Octavia stepped in.

"Stop!' She yelled. "Right now, none of this matters. All that does is saving Thea."

"Why the hell are we even saving that grounder?" Bellamy cried out.

"Because she risked her life setting up that meeting, and then got blamed for your idiotic decisions," Octavia responded, and gave him a hard stare, daring him to question her.

Bellamy went silent, but was still fuming. Finn was pissed and giving Bellamy looks that threatened deadly violence. Jasper, who was standing off the side, looked annoyed, but also weirdly pleased with himself, probably because he "saved the day" by shooting at the grounders. Idiot. And Raven looked contemplative and a bit mad, but wasn't even paying attention to the argument. Considering she kept glancing at Clarke and Finn, she was probably caught up in the love triangle that was obviously brewing between them three. Shaking her head, Octavia turned back to Clarke, who seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"Is there anything I can do," Octavia asked, desperately wanting to feel useful and help Thea.

"Not yet," Clarke responded, though fully consumed with her work stitching Thea up. "I'm almost done with the stitches. Surprisingly, no organs were majorly damaged. The one that were bleeding were easy to fix up. But she lost a lot of blood, and her wound is likely to get infected, so someone will have to stay with her constantly."

Octavia somberly nodded. "I'll take first watch."

 **A.N. And there we go, a short little update. I promise more soon!**


End file.
